Romantica
by kpowpers
Summary: Pernikahan biasanya diiringi dengan suasa hikmat dan begitu suci. Tapi sesuatu terjadi saat pastur akan mengucapkan janji suci. "Jangan gila Luhan, aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!" / "dasar gendut! Berfikirlah cerdas!" / "aku bisa gila!"
1. Romantica

Romantica.

_Xi Luhan__ - __Kim Minseok_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Pernikahan biasanya diiringi dengan suasa hikmat dan begitu suci. Tapi sesuatu terjadi saat pastur akan mengucapkan janji suci. "Jangan gila Luhan, aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!" / "dasar gendut! Berfikirlah cerdas!" / "aku bisa gila!"

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Orang bilang menikah itu adalah hal yang paling indah. Merupakan titik tertinggi saat menuju dewasa. Kau bisa berbagi kasih setiap harinya. Dimulai dari sarapan bersama, morning kiss, ucapan romantis sampai kecupan sebelum tidur.

Awalnya Xiumin kira pernikahannya akan terjadi dengan hikmat dan begitu suci dipandangannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, pernikahannya dengan Luhan tampak begitu kacau. Mereka masih menyempatkan beradu argumen saat pastur akan memulai janji suci mereka.

Kala itu semua orang begitu bergembira menyambut pesta pernikahan Xiumin. Mereka sampai betul-betul mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya secara matang. Baju, aksesoris dan gaya mereka saat akan menghadiri acara tersebut.

Tapi siapa sangka pesta itu malah riyuh saat moment paling hikmat itu akan berlangsung, teriakan Xiumin memecahkan suasana hening yang terjadi pada waktu itu.

"Jangan gila Luhan! Aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!"

"Kau fikir hanya kau? Kau itu gendut! Lemak badanmu ada disini, disini, dan disini!" Luhan balas memekik, tangannya menunjuk badan Xiumin secara asal. "Itu mengerikan." sambung Luhan dengan wajahnya tampak ingin muntah.

Xiumin ternganga tidak percaya, dia menatap tubuhnya selama beberapa detik sebelum beralih kearah Luhan. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah, "jaga ucapanmu!" Xiumin menarik rambut Luhan yang sudah tertata begitu rapi sampai membuat tatanannya berantakan. "OUGH! YAK!"

Telinga Xiumin seperti tersumbat. Dia tidak mengidahkan suara ribut para tamu yang menyaksikan mereka. Yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah memaki Luhan sampai hatinya lega. Dirinya merasa tersinggung saat Luhan mengatakan badannya penuh dengan lemak—jangan lupakan wajah Luhan yang seperti sembelit ditempat.

Suasana hikmat itu hancur untuk beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya pernikahan itu kembali berlangsung—tanpa teriakan dan adu mulut. Disanalah awal neraka Luhan dan Xiumin dimulai.

Sepanjang pesta sampai dimalam pertama mereka. Sikap yang ditunjukan bukanlah bahagia melainkan penuh dengan aura perang dan cek-cok disana sini.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!" Xiumin bangkit dari ranjang membawa bantalnya.

"Yasudah tidur saja diluar" gumam Luhan. Pria itu tetap fokus membaca buku tebal yang selalu menjadi temannya. Badannya cukup lelah setelah meladeni begitu banyak tamu di pesta pernikahannya hari ini.

Xiumin mengernyit seketika, dia membanting bantalnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Menatap Luhan yang membaca buku dengan sengit. Luhan menyadarinya, dia balas menatap Xiumin. "Apa lagi? Kau bilang tidak ingin tidur disini."

Xiumin berkacak pinggang, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kau saja sana!" Dia berteriak keras. Emosi Luhan tersulut. Pria itu ikut berdiri dan berkacak pinggang bersama Xiumin. "Kau fikir kau siapa heh? Menyuruhku seenaknya. Aku-tidak-mau! Dasar gendut!"

Alis Xiumin menyatu, pening melandanya tiba-tiba. "What the— jaga ucapanmu Rusa bodoh! Mati saja sana!"

Uh-oh.

Luhan berjengit, keningnya mengkerut. Tidak suka dengan ucapan Xiumin. Dia berjalan kearah Xiumin dan menarik tangan pria itu kearah pintu, menyeretnya. "Kau saja yang keluar! Tidur saja diluar!" Maki Luhan sampai Xiumin terkejut bukan kepalang.

Ini kali pertamanya semenjak masa perjodohan itu berlalu dan Luhan baru saja memakinya, dan mengusirnya secara tidak manusiawi—menurut pandangan Xiumin.

Aku sudah mengatakan ini seperti bencana dadakan kan?

Semua orang tahu pernikahan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Dimana saat acara pernikahan berlangsung mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bertengkah dihadapan pastur dan tamu undangan. Terbukti desas desus perceraian itu kini terdengar diantara khalayak banyak.

Mereka menikah saat masih menjalani kuliah. Meski Luhan baru saja lulus setelah dia menikah. Xiumin resah karena menjadi bahan omongan dan ejekan teman-temannya.

"Aku bisa gila!" Teriak Xiumin kala itu. Tempat kuliahnya sudah seperti neraka kedua baginya. Penuh dengan hantu yang bersarang ditubuh teman-temannya dan mengatainya tidak becus dalam berumah tangga.

"Tuhan juga tahu jika aku dan Luhan tidak saling menyukai. Dia bodoh, idiot, tolol. Ewh" Pria itu berteriak kesetanan ditaman belakang kampusnya, tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya secara diam diam. Raut wajah Xiumin tampak begitu frustasi. "Luhan bahkan menumpahkan susu dibajuku saat hari pertama kami menikah. Tidakkah ini gila? Bagaimana bisa ibu membiarkanku menikah dengan orang sepertinya?!"

Well, hari itu Luhan kebetulan berada di universitas untuk membereskan hal-hal yang belum sempat ia selesaikan karena masalah pernikahan. Sialnya, dia melewati taman dan mencuri dengar umpatan Xiumin.

Pria itu mematung, ikut melihat Xiumin yang berteriak persis kehilangan akal ditengah taman universitas. Mata Luhan melirik orang-orang yang menatap Xiumin dan tidak menyadari jika Luhan juga disana. Dia menepuk keningnya, "si gendut bodoh!"

Laki-laki itu berjalan tergesa menghampiri Xiumin. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Dia tidak masalah dengan kata-kata Xiumin. Tapi _**please**_, Xiumin sudah menjadi tontonan.

"Ikut aku." desis Luhan diantara giginya. Tangannya sudah mengepal keras mencoba menarik Xiumin. "Tidak mau!" Kata Xiumin. Dia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Luhan pada tangannya. Xiumin meringis karena merasa sakit pada tangannya, Luhan terlalu erat.

Mengabaikan Xiumin yang terus meronta. Luhan terus saja menghembuskan nafas kasar mencoba bersabar agar tidak meneriaki Xiumin ditempat umum. Luhan memegang dagu Xiumin dengan tangannya yang kosong, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria itu.

Xiumin reflek mundur dan tanpa sengaja menarik Luhan maju. Jika dipandang dari pasang mata yang terus saja mengintipi mereka—Luhan dan Xiumin. Posisi mereka tampak seperti sedang berciuman. Siulan mulai terdengar dimana-mana.

Mata Xiumin membulat setelah mendengar siulan yang seperti bersahutan, baru menyadari jika dirinya dan Luhan yang menjadi tontonan. "Kau dengar, sayang?" Bisik Luhan sampai Xiumin merasa ingin pingsan mendengar Luhan yang menyebutnya _**sayang**_. Gila.

"Ini pasti karna ulahmu, idiot!" Xiumin tidak mau kalah meski dia sadar dirinya lah awal mula ini terjadi. Sebetulnya dia tidak menyangka Luhan ada di universitas setelah kelulusannya.

Luhan menarik dirinya mundur tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada Xiumin. Kini mereka sudah berdiri tegak. Jujur saja, Xiumin merasa aneh saat dirinya mendengar siulan dari teman-temannya.

_**Mereka pasti menyangka aku dan Luhan berciuman. Ouh, menjijikan sekali.**_ Rutuk Xiumin.

"Aku tetap akan bercerai dengannya" teriak Xiumin. Dia sudah menyakinkah volume suaranya sudah cukup besar untuk didengar para hantu yang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

Tanpa disangka Luhan mengecup bibir Xiumin.

Wajah Xiumin berubah seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Kalian jangan percaya dengan si gendut ini ya," tangan Luhan mengelus pipi Xiumin. Berulang kali Xiumin menghindari tangan Luhan yang mengelus pipinya. "Dia memang suka sekali membuat drama murahan. Kami baik-baik saja dan tidak akan bercerai." Nada suara Luhan mulai berbahaya meski pria itu melempar senyum kesegala arah dipenjuru taman. Xiumin tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk mengerti jika emosi Luhan mulai tersulut.

"Kami tidak percaya!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari balik semak-semak diikuti kepala Jongdae yang menyembul setelahnya. "Hanya kecupan bibir?" Sambung Jongdae.

Luhan dan Xiumin mengernyit bersamaan.

Beruntung otak cerdas Luhan menangkap dengan cepat maksud Jongdae. Pria troll itu memang biasa bergurau dan terkenal dengan gurauan gilanya. Luhan memang tidak mengenalnya secara dekat. Tapi yang dia tahu, Xiumin begitu mengenal Jongdae. Omong-omong, harga diri Luhan hari ini dipertaruhkan ditengah taman bersama Xiumin. Menyelamatkan harga diri adalah mutlak bagi Luhan.

Tanpa ragu Luhan menarik dagu Xiumin dan mencium pria itu dengan brutal seperti ingin memakan bibir Xiumin. Jantung Xiumin seperti luruh saat Luhan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba sampai membuat riuh taman sore itu.

Sebagai orang yang menentang pernikahannya sendiri. Well, untuk pertama kalinya, wajah Xiumin bersemu, badannya seperti tersengat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

**END or TBC?**

.

.

Tada~ dale balik lagi. Astaga ide ini muncul dan langsung diketik kurang dari satu jam. Pft, maaf ya kalo tidak memuaskan.

Ini bagusnya END atau TBC? Kalo responnya sedikit dan tidak bagus. Maka sudah pasti ff ini END.

Jangan lupa _**review**_ ya guys

Sign Kpowpers


	2. Love

Romantica.

_Xi Luhan__ - __Kim Minseok_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Pernikahan biasanya diiringi dengan suasa hikmat dan begitu suci. Tapi sesuatu terjadi saat pastur akan mengucapkan janji suci. "Jangan gila Luhan, aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!" / "dasar gendut! Berfikirlah cerdas!" / "aku bisa gila!"

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Wajah Xiumin berubah seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Kalian jangan percaya dengan si gendut ini ya," tangan Luhan mengelus pipi Xiumin. Berulang kali Xiumin menghindari tangan Luhan yang mengelus pipinya. "Dia memang suka sekali membuat drama murahan. Kami baik-baik saja dan tidak akan bercerai." Nada suara Luhan mulai berbahaya meski pria itu melempar senyum kesegala arah dipenjuru taman. Xiumin tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk mengerti jika emosi Luhan mulai tersulut.

"Kami tidak percaya!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari balik semak-semak diikuti kepala Jongdae yang menyembul setelahnya. "Hanya kecupan bibir?" Sambung Jongdae.

Luhan dan Xiumin mengernyit bersamaan.

Beruntung otak cerdas Luhan menangkap dengan cepat maksud Jongdae. Pria troll itu memang biasa bergurau dan terkenal dengan gurauan gilanya. Luhan memang tidak mengenalnya secara dekat. Tapi yang dia tahu, Xiumin begitu mengenal Jongdae. Omong-omong, harga diri Luhan hari ini dipertaruhkan ditengah taman bersama Xiumin. Menyelamatkan harga diri adalah mutlak bagi Luhan.

Tanpa ragu Luhan menarik dagu Xiumin dan mencium pria itu dengan brutal seperti ingin memakan bibir Xiumin. Jantung Xiumin seperti luruh saat Luhan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba sampai membuat riuh taman sore itu.

Sebagai orang yang menentang pernikahannya sendiri. Well, untuk pertama kalinya, wajah Xiumin bersemu, badannya seperti tersengat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Sesuatu aneh yang terjadi pada Xiumin. Pasca ciuman gila yang Luhan lakukan. Pria itu tidak berani melihat Luhan. Dia hanya diam menunduk sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Luhan menariknya begitu saja untuk pulang, mengabaikan Xiumin terus saja berteriak tidak ingin pulang. Dia masih punya kelas yang harus didatangi tapi Luhan malah menyeretnya pulang.

Sesampainya di apartment pun Xiumin masih tetap diam dalam mobil. Matanya sudah melirik Luhan yang sudah turun meninggalkannya, berjalan bak model di basement parkir. Xiumin mengutuk mati-matian, "ada apa denganku?! Sialan itu membuatku malu sekali! Besok aku pasti akan jadi bulan-bulanan lagi" Xiumin membenturkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela porsche hitam Luhan. Demi apapun dia membenci kenyataan yang menimpanya, hidupnya tidak lagi sempurna.

Luhan melarangnya bermain jika tidak berurusan dengan belajar, tugas, dan Universitas. Titik kelemahan Xiumin adalah boneka-boneka yang berada diranjang mereka, pemberian mantan kekasihnya-tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu. Luhan tidak segan-segan membakar boneka kesayangan Xiumin jika pria manis itu tidak mematuhi perintah Luhan untuk tidak bermain dengan teman-temannya. Xiumin histeris saat Luhan benar-benar akan membakar _**pinkeu-pinkeu**_ sore itu ketika mendapati Xiumin sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Jongdae. Maka pada hari itu Xiumin bersumpah tidak akan keluar bermain tanpa seizin Luhan.

Pria bodoh yang begitu protektif terhadapnya.

"Gaaaah! Aku akan mengadukannya pada ibu! Luhan sialan!"

Xiumin membuka pintu dengan kasar, kemudian membantingnya tanpa ampun. Dia menyempatkan diri menendang ban mobil Luhan. "Ouh aish!" Kakinya berdenyut nyeri. "Kalian menyusahkan!" makinya tertuju pada mobil Porsche dan Luhan.

Rasa kesalnya begitu menumpuk. Wajahnya begitu kusut saat berjalan ke aprtmentnya dan Luhan. Beberapa petugas menyapanya dengan ramah, Xiumin hanya balas tersenyum kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Emosi Xiumin naik ke level tertinggi. Pintu apartmentnya tidak terbuka, kodenya salah. Xiumin bahkan mengulangnya berulang kali tapi tetap saja salah. "Heh Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu sialan ini?!" Pria itu menggedor pintu brutal sambil berteriak. Lantai koridor apartmentnya sedang sepi.

Luhan tertawa keras-keras didepan layar interkom dibalik pintu, melihat Xiumin yang mengamuk karena Luhan mengganti kodenya. Teriakan Xiumin begitu besar dilayar interkom.

Tangan Luhan menekan tombol biru pada interkom, menyempatkan diri tertawa sampai Xiumin mendengarnya di speaker luar. Dia berhenti berteriak dan melirik kamera interkom sengit, alisnya menukik.

"Ada keperluan apa datang kemari?"

Xiumin membulatkan matanya mendengar Luhan. Dia mendesis disela emosinya yang bergemuruh, "aku tidak ingin bermain-main Xi Luhan. Buka pintunya!"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan Luhan berdiri tegak seperti menyambut Xiumin. Raut wajahnya datar, berbeda dengan suara tawanya yang meledak mengejek Xiumin sebelumnya.

Hening.

Xiuminlah yang pertama kali memutuskan keheningan, melangkah masuk menerobos Luhan tanpa memandangnya. Masuk kekamar tanpa menutup pintu.

"Badanku lelah sekali.." Xiumin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan menarik _**pinkeu-pinkeu**_ disudut tempat tidur, memeluknya dengan mata terpejam.

Luhan mendecih diambang pintu, menyaksikan Xiumin yang mengabaikannya. Memilih berguling dan memeluk boneka sialan terkutuk yang begitu dibenci Luhan. "Dasar pemalas." Gumam Luhan. Xiumin masih bisa mendengarnya, dia membuka matanya. Buru-buru duduk dan balas menatap tajam Luhan, "aku bukan pemalas! Aku bahkan bangun lebih pagi darimu! Kau dengar itu?"

Luhan tersenyum remeh.

Xiumin sanksi, dia bangun dan berkacak pinggang didepan ranjang.

"Apa. itu. yang. kau. sebut. hebat?" Luhan menekan kalimatnya lamat-lamat. Xiumin mengernyit ditempatnya. "Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu. Kau saja yang berfikir seperti itu."

"A—Apa?" Xiumin kehabisan kata-kata. Luhan benar juga. Tapi tetap saja itu menyinggung Xiumin. Wtf, pria itu merendahkannya setiap saat. Apa ini yang kalian sebut pernikahan?!

Penuh konflik, tidak romantis dan tidak ada cinta.

Xiumin lelah. Dia tidak pernah bisa menang berargumen dengan Luhan. Pria itu selalu menjadi pemenangnya. Nafasnya begitu terengah karena terus berteriak. Luhan memang tidak berteriak, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut rusa sialan itu selalu saja tepat menyentuh hati Xiumin. Sialan.

Kini Luhan duduk manis didepan counter dapur, memperhatikan Xiumin yang mencoba memasak. Pria itu membanting apa saja yang akan digunakannya, mulutnya terus saja mengumpat sepanjang waktu. "Aku peringatkan kau sekali lagi. Apa kau yakin ingin memakan masakanku?" Tanya Xiumin dari balik counter, bersandar dekat kompor dengan tangan memegang spatula.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja. Aku lapar sekali dan malas untuk pergi keluar." Luhan menumpu tangannya dimeja, memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Xiumin ternganga, "aku bisa saja meracunimu!" Teriaknya meyakinkan Luhan. Dia sebenarnya suka memasak dan kebetulan dia lapar. Tapi hari ini berbeda! Luhan yang memaksanya karena pria itu lapar. Jadi bisakah Xiumin mengatakan jika dia tidak suka memasak? Khususnya untuk hari ini.

Usahanya tidak berhasil.

Luhan tetap memandanginya sampai Xiumin merasa jengah. Pria itu menunjuk bahan masakan yang terjajar counter dengan dagunya, "tunggu apalagi? Masaklah. Jangan membuang waktu. Aku sudah lapar"

Xiumin menghentak spatula yang dipegangnya pada Counter sampai membuat debuman keras. "BAIK! AKU. AKAN. MEMASAK!"

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Mereka baru menikah dalam hitungan minggu. Tapi Nyonya Lu sudah mengeluh sedih. Xiumin terus saja mengadu ingin mempercepat perceraiannya dengan Luhan. Yang lebih hebatnya lagi, Luhanlah yang mengantar Xiumin datang kerumah orang tua Luhan untuk mengadukan percepatan perceraian.

Ini sudah gila.

Wanita paruh baya itu tau Xiumin adalah sosok yang begitu manja. Amat sangat manja. Sebetulnya sikap itu sama persis dengan Luhan. Bedanya Luhan juga memiliki sikap dewasa dalam dirinya. Membuat sifat manjanya tidak begitu menonjol seperti Xiumin.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pernikahan ini akan hancur dalam hitungan minggu. Sejak awal perjodohan ini terjadi, Xi Luhan sudah menerima pernikahan ini tanpa banyak bicara. Lantas kenapa pria itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangganya? Apa yang kurang dari Xiumin? Laki-laki itu begitu menggemaskan, sesuai dengan tipe idaman Luhan.

Sebenarnya wanita paruh baya itu sudah malu sekali saat pesta pernikahan Luhan. Haruskah dia kembali malu dengan perceraian yang akan terjadi setelah pesta pernikahan besar-besaran yang dilakukannya? Hell. Perceraian itu tidak akan terjadi.

Hari itu Xiumin sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu bersama Luhan disampingnya dengan jarak nyaris satu meter, duduk berdampingan dengan sorot mata saling membunuh. Ibu Luhan duduk dengan tenang diseberang meja, mengamati pasangan itu baik-baik.

Luhan mengusak rambutnya pelan kemudian menguap. Ia benar-benar bosan mendengarkan Xiumin yang terus saja mengeluh dengan ibunya.

"—Luhan itu begitu bodoh, bu. Aku tidak tahan. Maka dari itu aku ingin bercer—"

"Apa katamu?" Luhan terkesiap saat telinganya mendengar penuturan Xiumin yang menghancurkan harga dirinya. Bodoh? Dia melotot kearah Xiumin secara terang-terangan didepan ibunya.

Luhan menoleh kearah ibunya, "Demi Tuhan, Bu. Dia benar-benar buruk dalam urusan ranjang!" Tunjuknya pada Xiumin. Volume suara Luhan yang memekik begitu terdengar di ruangan sampai ke telinga Xiumin. Oh god,

Xiumin terbatuk keras ditempatnya, dia menepuk dadanya berulang kali. Oksigen seperti menghilang dan dia akan mati karena Luhan. **Apa dia sudah gila?** Pikir Xiumin.

**Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu dengannya!**

Luhan membiarkan Xiumin yang terbatuk keras, dia malah melirik sinis pria itu dengan mulut mencibir tanpa henti. Lain halnya dengan ibu Luhan. Wanita itu kaget mendapati Xiumin yang tersedak, cepat-cepat memberi Xiumin segelas air. "Tenanglah sayang"

Saat kesadaran Xiumin mulai kembali. Wajahnya begitu memerah mendengar Luhan membicarakan ranjang. Entahlah, Xiumin begitu tidak habis fikir. Luhan menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Xiumin bukan manusia sesuci itu sampai tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan. Tapi dia begitu tersinggung dengan Luhan yang menghinanya dalam urusan ranjang. Pft, hal yang selama ini paling berani Luhan lakukan adalah berciuman panas di taman Universitas.

"Bukannya aku tidak hebat dalam urusan ranjang. Tapi ukuran Luhan yang terlalu kecil."

Ibu Luhan terkikik. Dia menepuk paha Luhan yang tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka dengan wajahnya yang begitu shock. Astaga.

"Ternyata kau payah, Lu." Ibu Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"M—Mwoya? Aku? Payah? Terlalu kecil? Jangan bercanda!" Suara Luhan seperti tertelan.

Hari itu harga diri Luhan seperti menghilang tersapu angin berkat Xiumin. Belum lagi perceraiannya yang tidak kunjung terjadi. Xiumin terlalu menyebalkan. Dia memang begitu menggemaskan, Luhan sangat suka jika pria manis itu marah. Tapi dia tidak suka saat Xiumin menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Luhan sayang. Kau begitu payah dan kau mudah lelah." Lanjut Xiumin tanpa ampun. Wajahnya mengernyit masam memandang Luhan yang sudah mematung seperti batu.

"Oh. Kau butuh pembuktian?" Tantang Luhan.

Xiumin menggeleng pelan, matanya menatap celana Luhan tepat ditengah. Luhan ikut-ikut menatap selangkangannya tanpa sadar

"Tidak! Kau. Terlalu. Kecil."

Luhan tersinggung bukan main. Pria itu maju melangkah besar-besar kearah Xiumin. Mendorong bahu Xiumin hingga bersandar penuh pada sofa dengan tangan Luhan di kedua sisinya. Merengkuhnya dibawah tubuh Luhan. Wajah Luhan mengeras, "kau meremehkanku?" Tanyanya sinis. Iris Luhan menatap lekat Xiumin seakan ingin melubangi kepalanya. Darahnya terasa mendidih bukan main.

Xiumin balas menatapnya sengit, tidak takut sama sekali. "Nope. Hanya perasaanmu." Xiumin berusaha mendorong Luhan. Tapi pria diatasnya tidak bergeming sama sekali. Perasaannya mulai janggal saat matanya bersinggung dengan iris Luhan.

Luhan berusaha mencium Xiumin.

"**Apa kalian akan melakukannya disini**?" Suara Ibu Luhan memecah suasana tegang yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Xiumin. Wanita itu merasa tersisihkan karena diabaikan. Dia sanksi saat melihat Luhan dan Xiumin yang mulai vulgar tanpa memandangnya.

Luhan bangun dari atas Xiumin, memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia menggeleng, "tidak. Kami akan pulang. Melakukannya dirumah"

"YAK!" Xiumin berteriak menasehati Luhan. Luhan pasti benar-benar gila. "Aku tidak mau pulang!" Nafas Xiumin terengah karena berteriak begitu keras. Luhan menutup telinganya dengan telapak tangan. "Astaga, kau ini manja sekali. Aku bilang pulang!" Balas Luhan tidak mau kalah.

Ibu Luhan memijat keningnya. Kepalanya seperti berputar karna terus mendengar teriakan. "Tidak akan ada yang bercerai. Lagi pula urusan ranjang kalian tampak baik-baik saja. Kalian rutin melakukannya kan?"

"APA?" Luhan dan Xiumin melotot bersamaan, memandang Ibu Luhan yang seperti berubah menjadi seekor kodok. "Ibu, aku benar-benar butuh bercerai. Luhan bisa saja memperkosaku. Ibu lihat kan?" Xiumin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Luhan menepuk kepala Xiumin pelan. "Dasar bodoh! Kau itu istriku! Kau itu milikku. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apa saja denganmu!"

"Istri?" Wajah Xiumin bersemu seketika.

Luhan yang sedari tadi berargumen otomatis melihat wajah pria itu. Dia tentu saja bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalari pipi putih Xiumin. Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat, menyeringai. "Ya, istri." Mata Luhan mengedip jenaka kerah Xiumin.

Xiumin salah tingkah. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah menghindari mata Luhan yang terus menatapnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengumpat.

Well, Xiumin benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan kejadian hari itu. Sejak hari dimana Luhan menyebutnya sebagai istri. Perilakunya berubah. Xiumin seperti tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dia sering kali bersemu hanya dengan memandang wajah Luhan diam-diam.

Untuk sekarang, dia beruntung surat cerai itu belum keluar. Hatinya berdesir bahagia tiap kali Luhan tersenyum padanya meski hanya sesekali, pria itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk membully Xiumin secara halus. Teriakan Xiumin tidak sebesar dulu, dia bisa mengontrol emosinya tiap kali Luhan mengejeknya gendut.

"Bergeserlah sedikit. Aku kesempitan" bisik Luhan rendah malam itu, matanya sudah hampir terpejam. Xiumin menggeleng keras disamping Luhan. "Tidak mau." Dia tetap berbaring memeluk pinkeu-pinkeu, matanya tempejam.

Luhan menggeser Xiumin paksa. Menurutnya tempatnya tidur terlalu sempit. Xiumin masih menyisakan begitu banyak tempat kosong disampingnya, tapi dia malah menghimpit Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Xiumin keheranan karena badannya bergeser secara paksa.

"Berhentilah makan. Kau ini terlalu gendut. Wilayah tidurku begitu sempit"

Xiumin memberenggut bukan main. Sampai dua hari kemudian dia tidak mau berbicara dengan Luhan. Menolak berangkat bersama, selalu memasak masakan yang asin untuk Luhan. Dan tidur menjauh diujung ranjang bersama pinkeu-pinkeu.

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Sore itu langit begitu cerah sampai membuat Xiumin betah berada ditaman Universitasnya. Duduk manis sambil membaca novel sebagai temannya. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di taman hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luangnya sebelum kembali pulang.

Jika ada pilihan lain. Dia rasanya ingin tidur di taman. Merasakan desiran angin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Xiumin tersenyum saat hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya sampai membuat poninya bergoyang. Xiumin begitu suka ketenangan.

Belakangan ini hidupnya sedikit berantakan. Dia tidak betah di Universitas karena selalu menjadi candaan temannya, dia tidak betah dirumah karena ada Luhan. Tapi Xiumin tidak punya pilihan selain apartmentnya bersama Luhan. Dia mendesah keras sore itu. Menghempaskan novel bacaannya kesamping tubuhnya.

Xiumin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Bukankah suami istri harus tidur berdampingan? Berdekatan maksudku." bisik Xiumin sendiri. Beberapa hari ini fikirannya terpusat hanya pada Luhan. Dekat dengan pria itu membuat jantungnya tidak beres. Xiumin khawatir ia jatuh cinta.

Tidak boleh mencintai Luhan, pikir Xiumin. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh.

Tapi saat Luhan melempar senyumnya pada Xiumin. Pria itu merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu imajiner beterbangan didalam perutnya. Xiumin menggeleng keras, mencoba mengusir pikiran bodoh yang hinggap diotaknya. "Dia tetap saja brengsek seperti biasanya. Menghinaku setiap detiknya. Mengatakan aku gendut, dan begitu banyak lemak menempel ditubuhku." Dia menatap tubuhnya sekilas. "Bodoh sekali aku bisa menyukainya!" Makinya pada diri sendiri.

"Siapa yang membuat hatimu luluh?"

Xiumin berjengit, alisnya naik sebelah. Dia yakin sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara ini. Air matanya berkejaran naik.

"Xiumin.."

_**Jangan..**_

Xiumin menggeleng seiring air matanya yang luruh. Dadanya terasa panas saat kenangan itu berputar dikepalanya seperti kilasan balik kisahnya. Tangannya naik menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut.

_**Aku mohon jangan..**_

Xiumin tidak pernah melupakan hari dimana Sehun meninggalkannya. Membiarkan Xiumin meraung di bandara karena kesedihannya. Dan sekarang, Pria itu kembali muncul dihadapannya. Menemuinya ditempat favorit Xiumin. Merentangkan tangannya seperti menunggu pelukan Xiumin. Sebelah tangan Sehun memegang boneka rillakumma mirip seperti boneka kesayangan Xiumin.

Tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Xiumin berlari menyambut pelukan Sehun. Menangis keras disana sampai membuat mantel Sehun basah.

"Aku kembali, **sayang**"

_**Tidak salah lagi..**_

_**Kau kembali.**_

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Tidak peduli jika Luhan akan mencarinya. Xiumin tetap memilih akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun. Berjalan menyusuri Seoul, menonton film, membeli es krim dan kembali ketempat favorit mereka.

Sehun begitu berubah. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, lekukan wajahnya begitu tegas, dan begitu tampan. Dengan setelan yang begitu casual. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang kekasih, meski ternyata Xiumin telah menikah.

Senyuman terus berkembang diwajah Xiumin walaupun matanya begitu sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dia terus saja tersenyum manis sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Tangan mereka terus bergandengan sampai Xiumin melepasnya didepan toko roti favorit mereka.

Sehun hanya memandang Xiumin yang berjalan cepat untuk masuk. Memesan roti dan segelas susu coklat di cuaca yang mulai dingin. Hari sudah malam dan mereka masih berkencan seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kapan kau kembali Sehun_**ah**_?" Mulai Xiumin sambil menyesap susu coklatnya. Sehun mengangguk dan melempar senyum; Xiumin membalasnya sambil menaruh gelas susunya. "Hari ini." Nadanya begitu tenang.

Xiumin mengangguk pelan, tersenyum masam. "Kau pergi terlalu lama Sehun_**ah**_.." Bisiknya. Diam-diam tangannya memegang cincin yang melingkari jarinya di bawah meja, mencabutnya dari sana kemudian menyimpannya disaku mantel miliknya. Mata Xiumin tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia sudah menikah.. Dan dia tidak bodoh untuk langsung kembali kepada Sehun sebelum surat perceraian itu keluar dan segera ditanda-tangani.

Xiumin tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun..

Maka didetik itu juga Xiumin kehilangan minat untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Dia hanya terus melempar senyum kecil dan terdiam sampai Sehun mengantarnya pulang.

"Sampai Jumpa, Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian menyempatkan diri mencium pipi Xiumin sebelum berbalik menuju Lamboo miliknya, menghiraukanXiumin yang mengejang ditempat. "Sampai Jumpa, sayang"

.

.

Tidak akan ada yang melupakan kejadian Luhan yang membanting barang dihadapan Xiumin saat mendapati Xiumin pulang pukul sepuluh malam.

"Dari mana kau?" Sambut Luhan pertama kali. Pria itu mendesis seperti ular. Urat lehernya begitu tampak. Wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi. "Tidak tahukan kau aku mencarimu nyaris seperti orang gila?!" Teriak Luhan kemudian. Boneka digenggaman Xiumin terjatuh. Dia mundur menjauhi Luhan yang begitu menyeramkan. Nafas pria itu terengah, bajunya berantakan dan rambutnya begitu tidak tertata.

Xiumin ketakutan.

"L—Lu.."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Otak mampet mikirin ending ini gimana. Kejebak sama cerita sendiri /sayat nadi/

BIAR SEMANGAT TOLONG BAGI REVIEWNYA DONG /senyum sampe kuping/

BOLEH YA? YA? /tendang/

Sign Kpowpers


	3. Triangle Love

Romantica.

_Xi Luhan__ - __Kim Minseok_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers - _Dale_

_**Summary: **_

Pernikahan biasanya diiringi dengan suasa hikmat dan begitu suci. Tapi sesuatu terjadi saat pastur akan mengucapkan janji suci. "Jangan gila Luhan, aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!" / "dasar gendut! Berfikirlah cerdas!" / "aku bisa gila!"

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Tidak akan ada yang melupakan kejadian Luhan yang membanting barang dihadapan Xiumin saat mendapati Xiumin pulang pukul sepuluh malam.

"Dari mana kau?" Sambut Luhan pertama kali. Pria itu mendesis seperti ular. Urat lehernya begitu tampak. Wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi. "Tidak tahukan kau aku mencarimu nyaris seperti orang gila?!" Teriak Luhan kemudian. Boneka digenggaman Xiumin terjatuh. Dia mundur menjauhi Luhan yang begitu menyeramkan. Nafas pria itu terengah, bajunya berantakan dan rambutnya begitu tidak tertata.

Xiumin ketakutan.

"L—Lu.."

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Air mata Xiumin nyaris jatuh. Kakinya kebas saat melihat Luhan yang seperti monster belari menghampirinya. Bisa saja pria itu mencekiknya. Xiumin paham apa konsekuensi jika melanggar peraturan Luhan. Tadi dia pikir Luhan hanya akan membentaknya sebentar lalu masalah selesai. Tapi sekarang, rasanya Xiumin ingin memutar waktu sebelum pergi bersama Sehun. Dia berani bersumpah Luhan tampak begitu menyeramkan. Pria itu menggoncang tubuh Xiumin, mencengkram bahunya begitu erat sampai Xiumin meringis

"Dari mana saja kau?" Desis Luhan tajam. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah dan cengkramannya bertambah erat seiring dengan ringisan Xiumin yang terdengar. Xiumin menggeleng.

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka. Emosinya benar-benar bersarang di kepala dan tubuhnya yang seperti membakarnya pelan-pelan. Dia sudah seperti orang gila mencari Xiumin kesana kemari. Mengitari Universitas dan berteriak kesetanan memanggil nama Xiumin. Bahkan saat Luhan pergi mencari kerumah orang tua Xiumin dia tetap tidak menemukan pria manis itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tidak hanya sampai disana. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak cepat membuatnya begitu resah. Luhan membanting apa saja yang dilihatnya sampai pria manis itu kembali pulang dan menemukan dirinya yang mengamuk. Luhan tidak peduli. Xiumin benar-benar butuh diberi pelajaran.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas bersama Jongdae" cicit Xiumin pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk menghindari tatapan Luhan yang seperti menikamnya.

"Jongdae?" Alis Luhan naik. " Kau bercanda? Bahkan idiot itulah yang menemaniku mencarimu saat di Universitas" Suara Luhan begitu rendah. Rahang pria itu menegang dan nafasnya tersendat akibat luapan amarah yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Bibirnya bergetar ingin berteriak. "Kau melanggar aturanku!" Teriak Luhan akhirnya. Dia mendorong Xiumin hingga terhempas membentur sofa.

Emosi Xiumin mulai ikut naik, dia bangkit berdiri dan mendorong bahu Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Ada apa denganmu?! Apa kau gila?" Balas Xiumin berteriak.

Luhan tetap memandangnya datar.

Sampai seringai meremehkan Luhan timbul. Tangannya yang terkepal melayang hingga bertubrukan dengan sofa disamping Xiumin. Dia berteriak ketakutan saat tangan Luhan melayang kearahnya. Nafas Luhan terengah, matanya melirik Xiumin yang bergetar dihadapannya. Luhan mendecih, melirik boneka yang begitu mirip dengan pinkeu-pinkeu tergeletak disamping Xiumin sebelum kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan pria itu menuju kamar—membanting pintunya sampai Xiumin berjengit.

Semua orang tahu jika Luhan yang mengamuk adalah hal yang paling mengerikan. Pria itu bisa melakukan apa saja sekalipun itu merugikan orang lain yang tidak bersangkutan sekalipun. Xiumin bersumpah dia akan membiarkan Luhan mencekiknya sampai ia jatuh pingsan daripada pria itu membakar pinkeu-pinkeu di kamar mandi secara diam-diam.

**Tapi sayangnya Luhan benar-benar membakar pinkeu-pinkeu miliknya**

Xiumin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi secara brutal malam itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengetuk pintu sampai membuatnya memerah. Asap yang keluar dari kamar mandi bukanlah kabar baik, hal itu bisa membuat alarm apartment berbunyi dan akan membuat kekacauan baru.

"Luhan? Apa yang lakukan didalam? Buka pintunya!"

Luhan menyambutnya dengan seringai yang begitu manis saat membuka pintu, bibirnya merekah hingga Xiumin pikir itu bisa melebar sampai ketelinga milik Luhan. Pintu yang terbuka tentu saja embuat asap mengepul keluar dan ikut membuat Xiumin terbatuk. "si gendut ini lemah sekali!" Ejek Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Xiumin dan berbaring ditempat tidur.

Alis Xiumin mengernyit. Dia melirik Luhan sekilas, matanya berkilat. Tapi saat dia masuk kedalam, dia menemukan serpihan abu berbentuk boneka miliknya, _**pinkeu-pinkeu**__._

"YAK!" (Tanda serunya begitu banyak)

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisan Xiumin malam itu. Dia terus saja menangis sepanjang malam, meraung dan menjeritkan nama pinkeu-pinkeu secara dramatis sampai nyaris membuat suaranya habis. Luhan begitu terganggu dengan teriakan Xiumin ditengah malam. Sifat Xiumin terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah boneka. Luhan menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal, dan kembali tidur mengabaikan raungan Xiumin yang begitu menyedihkan. Pria itu butuh istirahat karena besok ia harus mengurus dokumen untuk pekerjaan barunya diperusahaan milik ayahnya.

"_**Shixun...**_"

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Luhan pikir keesokan harinya Xiumin akan kembali bersikap baik seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata tidak, pria manis itu benar-benar tidak tidur, selalu menangis dan begitu sensitif.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Luhan! Aku membencimu!" Xiumin berteriak saat Luhan tanpa sengaja menyentuh pundak Xiumin yang duduk dicounter dapur. Luhan bisa melihat kembaran pinkeu-pinkeu dipelukan Xiumin.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya. "Wow. Apa itu? Sepertinya Aku melupakan kembaran boneka milikmu. Seharusnya aku juga membakarnya" tunjuk Luhan santai pada boneka dipelukan Xiumin. Pria manis itu melotot dan membanting sendok digenggamannya kearah Luhan. Dia memeluk bonekanya posesif. Air matanya tiba-tiba menggenang, "kau tidak puas sudah membakar bayiku? Kau membakarnya, Luhan! Membakar bayiku!" Teriak Xiumin.

Luhan yang tidak sempat mengelak dari lemparan Xiumin ikut berjengit kaget menatap Xiumin, sendok itu mengenai perutnya. Luhan terkejut melihat Air mata pria manis itu sudah berlomba memenuhi wajahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai Luhan maju dan menghapus aliran air mata Xiumin menggunakan tangannya. Xiumin terisak kuat. "Kau tahu? Hanya itu yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya" bisik Xiumin disela tangisannya, "aku tidak ingin membencimu, Luhan. Sungguh. Tapi kau sudah membakar barang beharga milikku."

Hati Luhan mencelos saat melihat Xiumin yang begitu rapuh kala itu. Pria itu tidak berteriak pada Luhan. Hanya ada tangisan Xiumin yang begitu menghantuinya. Rasa bersalah itu muncul menyelimuti Luhan yang sedikit banyak menyesal. Dia bisa melihat kantung mata Xiumin yang begitu tergambar melingkari matanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya tangan Luhan terulur melingkari pinggang Xiumin, memeluknya. Dia tidak begitu percaya dengan reaksi tubuhnya, Luhan terbiasa dengan Xiumin yang begitu kuat. Jangan heran jika Luhan begitu gugup saat Xiumin menangis bersedih seperti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membakar bayimu" bisik Luhan selembut mungkin meski didalam hatinya dia tertawa keras saat Xiumin menyebut pinkeu-pinkeu sebagai bayi, pft!

Xiumin memejamkan matanya, dia tidak bodoh dan sadar dengan nada Luhan yang begitu menyesal. "Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpanya, Lu. Kau tahu itu kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku"

Well, Luhan memang bisa bernafas lega saat Xiumin memaafkannya kala itu. Tapi sifat pria manis itu begitu berubah. Dia betul-betul menjauhi Luhan. Tidak ada lagi sarapan bersama, tidur bersama bahkan berangkat bersama.

Luhan frustasi.

Malam itu suasana ruang teve begitu hening. Xiumin yang duduk disamping Luhan hanya diam memandang layar teve tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Luhan disampingnya tampak begitu gelisah. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan satu toples cookies buatan Xiumin. Tapi pria manis itu tetap tidak bersuara. Luhan merasa begitu penuh, jadi dia menaruh kembali toples cookies keatas meja.

"Xiumin.. Kau tidak makan?" Mulai Luhan. Dia tampak begitu ragu hanya sekedar untuk melirik Xiumin disampingnya. "Tidak." Xiumin menggeleng. Tangannya terus saja mengelus boneka yang begitu mirip dengan pinkeu-pinkeu dan diberinya nama Shixun.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal, "kenapa?" Luhan berdeham sebentar menetralkan suaranya yang seperti sulit untuk keluar.

"Aku menaruh racun didalamnya"

"UHUK!"

Luhan tersedak bukan main. Ia terbatuk keras, dadanya terasa begitu panas. Dia menepuknya keras-keras. "Aku akan mati" kata Luhan dramatis. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "aku hanya bercanda, bodoh."

WTF

Seperti idiot, Luhan berhenti menepuk dadanya. Batuknya berhenti seketika. Dia menggaruk pipinya sekilas. Bingung dengan reaksi badannya yang begitu menggelikan. Luhan tersenyum, moodnya mulai naik saat Xiumin mulai mengajaknya bercanda—menurut Luhan. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia reflek berakting seperti akan mati dan mulai menyadari jika tadi itu hanya sugesti bodohnya.

Luhan menyadari ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk kembali mengajak Xiumin tidur bersama. Diam-diam Luhan sebenarnya suka sekali memeluk Xiumin saat pria itu tertidur lelap. Dua hari tidur berpisah bersama Xiumin. Selama itu pula Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Kepalanya begitu pusing karena tidak tidur malam.

"Xiumin,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak ingin tidur denganku lagi?"

Xiumin cepat-cepat menoleh, alisnya menukik tajam. Luhan salah tingkah ditempatnya, "kau mengajakku tidur bersama lagi?" Xiumin melihat bonekanya sekilas, kemudian cemberut. "Tidak mau! Nanti kau membakar bayiku lagi!"

Oh Hell.

Luhan menghempaskan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, menghembuskan nafas banyak-banyak mencoba membuang emosinya. Hanya demi boneka Xiumin tidak mau tidur dengannya? Oh. Haruskah aku menunjukkan betapa banyak wanita dan pria manis yang begitu menginginkan masuk dalam rengkuhan Luhan?

Bloody Hell.

Xiumin menolaknya mentah-mentah malam itu. Dia langsung saja bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke kamar tamu tanpa permisi. "Aku benar-benar phobia terhadapmu, Lu" kata Xiumin dari balik pintu.

"Terserah padamu! Aku menyerah!"

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang. Suasana apartment mereka begitu senyap saat waktu sarapan. Luhan hanya sibuk memandangi wajah Xiumin yang memakan rotinya.

Kepala terasa berputar saat ini. Luhan tidak bisa bertingkah baik-baik saja. Dia begitu butuh istirahat. Luhan menaruh kepalanya bersandar pada meja, menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Matanya terasa berdenyut. "Kita berangkat bersama?" Tawa Luhan.

Xiumin menggeleng. Kemudian menyudahi sarapan dengan meminum susu yang mangkir disebelah piring roti miliknya, "tidak perlu, Lu."

Luhan kecewa. Rasanya ia ingin protes tapi dia cukup tahu diri dengan posisi Xiumin yang menjauhinya. Pria manis itu memang tidak mengamuk padanya, tapi sikap menjauh dan phobia terhadap Luhan membuat pria beijing itu ikut-ikut resah dan begitu merasa bersalah.

Luhan mengambil kunci mobil di meja. "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya sekali lagi; masih dengan gelengan Xiumin. Baik!

"Jangan pulang terlambat"

Luhan akhirnya memilih berangkat pergi lebih dulu. Waktu absensi akan segera berakhir 45 menit lagi. Suasana dapur pagi itu kembali hening saat Luhan pergi.

Begitu suara bell interkom berbunyi. Xiumin cepat-cepat bangkit. Senyumnya merekah saat membuka pintu apartment miliknya.

"**Sehun**.."

.

.

Romantica

.

.

Hari itu Luhan berjalan di koridor Universitas. Niatnya adalah meminta maaf pada Xiumin secara langsung. Dia bahkan sudah membelikan boneka baru untuk Xiumin sebagai pengganti pinkeu-pinkeu. Tadi pagi Xiumin begitu menolak saat Luhan memasakkan sarapan pagi. Pria manis itu mengabaikan sarapannya dan memilih diam menunggui Luhan makan dengan tenang sambil mengunya roti.

Apartmentnya terasa begitu sepi. Luhan lebih suka jika apartment penuh dengan teriakan. Maka dari itu hari ini dia akan meminta maaf pada Xiumin secara langsung. Langit sudah bewarna merah jambu dan sudah pasti pria manis itu berada di taman.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah memasuki taman. Senyumnya hilang. Dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Itu Xiumin. Berpelukan dengan pria ditengah taman. Wow, apa Luhan sudah tidak dianggap sebagai suami Xiumin?

Luhan melihat sekeliling taman. Begitu banyak pasang mata yang mengintip diam-diam. Luhan mengeram, hadiahnya sudah jatuh ketanah.

Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh. Tangan Luhan gemetar, wajahnya sudah memerah. "Sialan" desisnya tertahan. Kakinya melangkah besar-besar kedekat bangku taman.

"—membakar pinkeu-pinkeu. Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sehun. Apa seharusnya aku tidur denganmu saja?" Xiumin terkikik dipelukan pria itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat pria itu mengelus wajah Xiumin kemudian mengecup pipinya mesra. "Gwaenchana. Kita bisa tinggal bersama, kantung matamu begitu jelas"

Luhan mendecih dari belakang. Kakinya menendang keras bangku taman sampai membuat Xiumin dan Sehun terdorong pelan kedepan.

Xiumin nyaris saja berteriak emosi. Seseorang menganggunya dan saat dia berbalik dia malah bertemu pandang dengan Luhan yang sudah mematung seperti batu. "Luhan?! Kau sedang apa?" Xiumin mendorong Sehun yang merangkulnya. Pria itu mengernyit. "Sayang?"

Xiumin tertawa sumbang. "Sehun, kau memanggilku?" Wajah Sehun tampak bingung, tapi dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin. "Memangnya aku memanggil siapa lagi?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan istriku?" Luhan masih berusaha tenang. Xiumin sudah berkeringat dingin ditempatnya, berusaha menangkis tangan Sehun yang mencoba memeluknya.

"Istri?" Tanya Sehun. "Kau suaminya?" Sehun tertawa keras, menepuk perutnya sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan. Alis mata Luhan bertemu. "Lucu Sekali." Air wajah Sehun berubah dingin. "Dia jelas-jelas kekasihku" tangan Sehun bergulir tersimpan di pinggang Xiumin.

Darah Luhan melompat naik sampai tangannya terulur memukul wajah Sehun terlebih dahulu. Menindih pria itu dan menghajarnya membabi buta. Xiumin berteriak histeris

Sehun membalas Luhan dengan balik memukul rahang Luhan. Darah sudah keluar disudut bibirnya. Nafasnya terengah.

Tidak seorang pun menolongnya. Semua orang begitu takut jika Luhan mengamuk. Kini Sehun seperti kehilangan tenaga. Dia sudah tampak begitu lemah, Xiumin cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan. Mendorong Luhan dari atas Sehun, membuatnya terdorong hingga jatuh ketanah.

"Cukup, Luhan!" Teriak Xiumin. Wajahnya begitu memucat dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

Luhan ternganga. Sebegitu cemaskah Xiumin terhadap pria itu? Oh. Luhan berteriak keras. Emosinya meluap-luap. Matanya berubah kelam saat melihat Xiumin yang begitu mencemaskan Sehun dan memeluknya begitu erat. Sehun menyeringai dibalik pelukan Xiumin, jari tengah Sehun teracung.

_**Loser**_

Baru saja Luhan akan bangkit menghajarnya. Seseorang menahan Luhan, pria kanada teman sejawatnya semasa kuliah. "Tidak disini, Lu. Kau sudah menjadi tontonan"

.

.

Kris mendesahkan nafas frustasi. Matanya melirik Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk berseberangan dengan tajam. Mata mereka saling menatap bengis diiringi Sehun yang meringis saat Xiumin membersihkan lebam di wajah Sehun. "Apa masih terasa sakit?" Wajah Xiumin begitu khawatir dengan Sehun. Luhan mendecih. Menurutnya Sehun begitu manja dan mencuri kesempatan.

Luhan merasa begitu merasa tersudutkan saat Xiumin benar-benar mengabaikannya. Dia hanya sibuk membenahi lebam yang begitu tampak diwajah Sehun. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir sampai membuat perut Luhan mual. "Aku masih merasakan sakit, Baozi"

_**Baozi**_?

Alis Luhan naik sebelah. Kris ikut-ikut menatap Sehun dan Xiumin dengan tatapan begitu aneh. Kris masih waras hanya untuk mengingat jika Xiumin adalah istri dari Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabat baik Kris. Lantas, kenapa perselingkuhan ini begitu jelas?

Kris menepuk wajahnya frustasi saat Sehun menunjuk lebam disudut bibirnya. Kemudian menyuruh Xiumin mengecupnya. Pria manis itu tercengang, mulutnya membeo kemudian mengecup sudut bibir Sehun malu-malu.

Luhan menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Emosinya memuncak dan Kris hanya bisa menarik tangan Luhan untuk membuatnya tenang—setidaknya jangan mengamuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Xiumin terlonjak. Dia melirik Luhan yang menggebrak meja dengan sudut matanya, mengintip Luhan yang nyaris mengamuk. Tangan kiri Sehun terangkat naik mengelus kepala Xiumin yang menatapnya dari jarak dekat. Sehun tersenyum mengabaikan Luhan yang nyaris saja membuat lebam diwajahnya bertambah.

"Lanjutkan saja" sindir Luhan. Hatinya begitu terasa nyeri setelah dia merasa begitu tidak dianggap. Harga diri Luhan sudah jatuh. Apalagi didepan Sehun yang ia anggap sebagai jamur yang hinggap di pernikahannya. Kris mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Menabrak apa saja yang menghadang jalannya.

Telinganya terasa begitu panas saat melihat banyak mahasiswa yang berbisik tentangnya sampai dia datang diparkiran. Niat baiknya sudah ia buang jauh-jauh.

Kris melihat Luhan miris, "kau cemburu heh?"

"Tidak"

"Kau yakin?" Alis Kris naik

Luhan mengangguk santai dan duduk di depan cap porsche hitamnya. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kami akan bercerai"

Kris ikut duduk dan bersedekap. Melirik Luhan dengan wajah prihatin sampai membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu yang kau sebut tidak peduli?" Nada Kris seperti mengejek Luhan. "Lihatlah, kau nyaris saja membuat pria **albino** itu pingsan. Lucu sekali"

Luhan mengernyit, "apa maksudmu?"

Kris menggeleng skeptis. Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan masuk kedalam mobil Luhan santai. Menghidupkan mesinnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kris yang begitu arogan. Tapi kali ini Kris benar. Luhan merasakan gelenyar yang begitu membuat dadanya sesak. Saat dia ikut masuk kedalam porsche miliknya. Kris tidak sungkan menghidupkan musik kuat-kuat sampai membuat telinga mereka berdengung. Tapi Luhan tidak melarangnya, dia malah menyamankan dirinya dikursi penumpang.

"Kadang pria dewasa butuh hiburan, 'kan?"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Gimana?

Tangan gatel banget mau nulis romantic. Apalagi katanya XiuHan video call sebelum Xiumin berangkat ke jepang

HAHAHAHA

Boleh review? /senyum tiga jari/

REVIEW KALIAN TUH LUCU SEMUA. DALE SAMPE NYENGIR SETAN GITU BACANYA LMAO

REVIEW YANG LUCU-LUCU LAGI YAAAAAAAA

Sign Kpowpers


End file.
